Ahlissa
History The ancient Flan kingdom of Ahlissa was founded over 1,700 years ago by the legendary Queen Ehlissa the Enchanter. This state lasted some 700 years (several hundred years watched over by Queen Ehlissa herself), but was crumbling by the time the Aerdi reached it in approximately -400 CY. The next wave of settlers was the [[Zelrad]] house of [[Humans, Suloise|Suloise]], who founded the city of [[Zelradton]]. The Aerdi first settled the [[Solnor]] coast, the various royal houses forming petty principalities there. The kingdoms of [[Thalland]] and the [[Medegian Bladelands]] were founded shortly afterwards. Other petty empires formed, including those of [[Tuerny]] and [[Lum]]. The quarrels between these various states exhausted one another, and in -217 CY the [[Kingdom of Aerdy]] was founded by [[Mikar]] of [[Garasteth]], who made [[Rel Astra]] his capital. The Battle of a Fortnight's Length in -109 CY established the [[Great Kingdom]], the greatest empire the modern [[Flanaess]] has ever known (though the [[Keoish]] have cause to disagree). The fall of [[Rauxes]] in 586 CY meant the Great Kingdom's end. In 587, the United Kingdom of Ahlissa was created by [[Xavener]] of House [[Darmen]]. This brings us to the present Geography Modern Ahlissa is generally located in the southeastern portion of the Flanaess, and is one of the largest countries on the subcontinent. Its western boundary with [[Nyrond]] runs generally north from Relmor Bar to the town of Innspa at the southernmost reaches of the [[Flinty Hills]], then down through the Ardri forest, southeast to the confluence of the Nallid and Imeda Rivers -- the town of Orred is considered to be within Ahlissan territory, while the ruins of Rauxes are not). The [[Grandwood Forest]] is claimed as a marchland of the realm, but that claim is disputed by Rel Astra and the powers of the [[Solnor Compact]]. All the lands from Relmor and Dunhead Bay in the west to the Aerdi sea in the east (except for [[Onnwal]], and the free city of [[Irongate]]) as far south as Naerie are claimed, though the Hollow Highlands, the [[Grayflood River]], and the [[Glorioles]] form an effective physical southern boundary. As of 591 CY, the most populous towns are Rel Deven (pop. 29,400), Torrich (pop. 27,500), Kalstrand (pop. 24,000), Jalpa (pop. 22,900), Prymp (pop. 17,400), Nulbish (pop. 17,100), Zelradton (pop. 12,900), Hexpools (pop. 12,700), Innspa (pop. 12,200), Naerie (pop. 6,300), Orred (pop. 5,800), Carnifand (pop. 4,800), Pardue (pop. 4,100), Ralsand (pop. 2,500), and Sarndt (pop. 2,300). People Population As of 591 CY, the population of Ahlissa totaled 3,836,100 persons, almost 80% of whom are humans of [[Humans, Oeridian|Oeridian]] and [[Humans, Suloise|Suel]] descent (with some [[Humans, Flan|Flan]] stock as well). [[Halflings of the Flanaess|Halflings]] make up almost another 10% of the population, while [[Elves of the Flanaess|elves]] (predominantly of the Sylvan variety), [[Dwarves of the Flanaess|dwarves]], [[Gnomes of the Flanaess|gnomes]], half-elves, [[The Savages#half-orcs|half-orcs]] and [[The Savages#orcs|orcs]] appear in increasingly smaller numbers. Religion The religious leanings of Ahlissa's population are quite diverse. Though [[Zilchus]] is most favored by the state, other popular deities among the citizenry are [[Hextor]], the [[Oeridian Agricultural Gods|Oeridian agricultural gods]], [[Xerbo]], [[Fharlanghn]], [[Olidammara]], [[Kord]], [[Norebo]], [[Ralishaz]], [[Procan]], [[Kurell]], [[Orc Pantheon|orc pantheon]], [[Halfling Pantheon|halfling pantheon]], [[Boccob]], [[Wee Jas]], [[Delleb]], [[Syrul]], [[Goblinoid Pantheon|various goblinoid gods]], [[Rudd]], and the [[Elven Pantheon|elven pantheon]]. Languages The most widely-spoken languages in Ahlissa include Common, Old Oeridian, Orc, Halfling, and Elven. Government Ahlissa is a feudal empire with hereditary rulership, and is currently ruled by His Transcendent Imperial Majesty, Overking Xavener I, Grand Prince of Kalstrand, Crowned Head of House Darmen. The overking's powers over the provinces are limited by written agreements with the various nobles. The national capital is Kalstrand. Administrative Divisions The lands of Ahlissa are divided into eight principalities, one grand principality, various marchlands, and numerous very small noble fiefs (counties, duchies, and baronies). Heraldry Ahlissa's coat of arms is blazoned thus: ''Gules, on a fess or three fire-balls sable''. Economy Resources Ahlissa is noted for producing numerous foodstuffs, livestock, cloth, silver, copper, gold, iron products, timber, herbs, fine ale and beer, and research into historical and magical knowledge. Currency Ahlissa's coinage is based on a modified version of the [[Aerdy]] standard, and consists of the platinum nightingale (pp), gold crown (gp), electrum noble (ep), silver penny (sp), and copper common (cp). Transportation Military